


work it baby

by clizzyhours



Series: holiday ficlets bby’s 💓 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: 2x13, Alley Sex, Canon Divergence, F/F, Kissing, Sex, Wall Sex, claia, explicit - Freeform, part of an ongoing collection wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Or the one where Clary fucks Maia instead of Jace in 2x13.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Clary Fray
Series: holiday ficlets bby’s 💓 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic library





	work it baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraybanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraybanes/gifts).



> for sanay as part of a holiday ficlet i am doing for friends! to all claia lovers and sapphics.
> 
> no warnings rlly
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

Clary doesn’t anticipate kissing Maia with such furious passion, her hands gently shoving Maia against the brick wall as Maia hitches a leg around her hips.

They are gasping, hitching quietly in between kisses, Clary’s pink lipstick smeared across Maia’s mouth, her brown eyes sparkling with hazy lust.

She doesn’t - she can’t really recall how they got into this situation except for a game of pool then alcohol then - yeah, it was a blur.

And maybe she has had a crush on pretty Maia for a long while now?

You can’t really blame a girl, can you.

And so they are kissing and Clary really wants to ruin Maia gently but also in the best possible way.

Maia let’s out a delightful little moan as Clary moves from away her pretty lips, to her cheek, all the way to her neck as she presses down a rain of butterfly kisses, lips sucking a mark into the nape of Maia’s neck.

And Maia moan’s are music to Clary’s ear, her fingers running down her skin and leaving her alight.

“Maybe you do have game, Fray,” Maia says, her voice hitching and breaking when Clary’s fingers dip under her leather skirt and lightly press against her lacy underwear.

“And what about now?” Clary says, kissing Maia fiercely.

Maia’s answer is a beautiful sound against her lips, she thinks, the atmosphere heat and lust and haziness surrounding them.

“Like that?” Clary says as she moves her fingers and oh, yeah,

she has game.


End file.
